


March 03: Satisfy

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dedicated Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "satisfy".





	March 03: Satisfy

“Just get the store brand, dude.”

Stiles hoped his eyebrows expressed the depth of his incredulity.

“Not an option,  _dude_. You know better than I do that he’ll taste the difference between these and the good stuff.” Yes Scott was tired, but he, of all people, should understand this. “Aren’t you the ‘wolf who refuses to accept anything but Heinz Ketchup?”

Satisfied by Scott’s pinking cheeks, Stiles put the knock-off potato chips back on the shelf and headed for the parking lot.

“We’ll try the Circle K, then the Mini-Mart. My pregnant Mate wants Lays, so that’s what he’s getting.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _satisfy (v): to fulfill the desires, expectations, needs, or demands of_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
